


【带卡】记一次氛围奇妙的双对约会

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。可独立成篇。全心全意写给土哥的表白。剧情梗概：旗木卡卡西在线精分，现场教学宇智波带土把妹！大段大段脑残对白预警！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 火影里面真的没有几个成年女性！原著的人物都不够用了！华冰这个角色其实很不招人待见，可是我觉得我自己创造一个角色可能更加不招人待见。将就看吧。

宇智波私立医院从千手会计师事务所重金挖来了旗木卡卡西做CEO之后，业绩飙升，不仅账面上做的漂亮，而且在医疗质量上也有了显著提升，在医患中树立了极佳的口碑，在社区里造成了非凡的影响，一年之内从一家普通的私立医院成为了业界标杆。

董事会的老祖宗对做决定的宇智波带土刮目相看，拍手叫绝，只有家族企业外给别人打工的佐助知道带土其实就是想好好谈恋爱而已。

带土自己觉得卡卡西是招财猫变的。自从跟卡卡西在一起之后，情路财路都一路通畅。

有一次卡卡西偷偷跑去病房跟着医生查房去了，被突袭查岗的带土撞了个正着。

卡卡西戴着个口罩，穿了件白衬衣，没打领带，手里拿着一摞病例记录，混在查房的医生里以假乱真。

“上班时间不在办公室，跑到这里摸鱼，小心被扣工资啊！”带土威风堂堂，叉着腰训斥下属。

“我还以为宇智波总裁会称赞我体恤病患呢……”卡卡西没有被这虚伪的威胁吓到，反倒露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。

病床上躺着个急性阑尾炎患者，长长的卷发温顺的铺了整整一张病床，刚刚下了手术台，脸色有些苍白，不过还是能看得出来，颜值和气质都很好，住在医院里不仅没有酒精的味道，反倒散发着薰衣草的香，带点妆容应该是个美人。

这种情况住在医院国际部最贵的单人病房确实罕见，看样子大约是位身价不菲的贵人。

“那边那个帅哥，请留步！”患者突然坐起来喊了一声。

医生们东张西望，不知道患者在喊谁。带土听见“帅哥”二字，本能的扫了一眼卡卡西，卡卡西正对他一脸坏笑。

“那个穿纪梵希的。”患者补充说。

医护人员齐刷刷的朝带土看过来。带土环视一周，发现这间病房里只有自己穿着西装，和一群白大褂格格不入。

“你叫我？”带土诧异的转过身，不知患者放着一堆医生不管，偏偏叫住了自己。

“你是宇智波集团的宇智波带土总裁么？”

“嗯，是我。”

“我前两天在Konoha Vanity Fair上看到了你们公司的报道，那几张照片照的真好。”

刚刚做完手术的患者似乎已经得到了完全的治愈，讲话底气饱满，中气十足。

“哦哦……那个……摄影师拍的好吧……”带土被吓了一跳，舌头都拧住了，结结巴巴的说不出话。

** [那个杂志上的照片是一位叫斯坎儿的摄影师拍的](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6a4ea82) [📷📷](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6a4ea82) ** [📷](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6a4ea82) ** [拍摄过程带土记忆犹新，永生难忘(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)😳😳😳。](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6a4ea82) **

“不过本人比照片更好看。”患者头一歪，露出一个迷人的微笑，长头发摇晃如同波浪。

“您过奖了……”带土挠了挠后脑勺。

“我叫华冰，波之国财政部部长。”

虽说官衔高高在上，可看样子华冰最多也不过三十出头。大约小国家的政府职位大多是世袭的。

“幸会！”

带土原本一句“什么风把您吹过来了” 被他机智的被咽下去了。很显然，人家得了急性阑尾炎正在住院。

“没想到在这里还能见到您本人，我这阑尾炎犯得也值了。没想到宇智波总裁日理万机，百忙之中还抽空来医院亲自查房，如此关心病患，真叫人感动。”华冰捂着心脏，一点没有一国财政部长的样子，跟迷妹见了爱豆一样。

“您……早日康复啊！”带土很惭愧，他不敢说他就是来撩卡卡西的。

“今天在这里见面我三生有幸，如果您乐意，我想跟您多接触接触，主要是还想谈个项目。”讲到谈项目，华冰财政部长的气场又回来了。

“什么项目？”

撩个卡卡西还有意外收获？卡卡西就是招财猫变得没错！

“我们目前在木叶做一个基建投资的项目，之前投标的几个公司都不太符合我们的要求，我们一个小国家，资金不足，也不敢高攀您。不过如果您感兴趣，我晚些时候派人发邮件给您。”

“这里有我的联系方式。”带土一脸懵逼的把名片给了财政部长。

*

带土收到的项目大约是个20亿的投资，金额大的他邮箱内存都快不够用了。

20亿的项目，不仅仅用于投资私立医院医疗设施，建立分院，还涉及到宇智波旗下其他分公司的合作，广泛意义上属于火之国“一树一叶”国际基建项目的一部分。这对于宇智波，木叶市，甚至是两国政治经济外交的合作，都是意义深远。

为了确保信息的真实性，带土第二天又去医院找那位阑尾炎患者。患者表示现在插在管子不方便走动，不过等过几天能下床了，就跟宇智波们见面。

华冰还没出院就急匆匆的催带土安排她和宇智波董事会见面详谈。带土怕她身体出问题，干脆把会议搬到医院一个空的办公室开了。董事会的老祖宗们像是见到了行走的现金，与华冰聊得兴致勃勃，一锤子买卖敲的干净利落。老祖宗们一致表示带土在医院的决策英明，一个小小的医院搞得风生水起，而且这次的投资方明显只买带土的账，所以决定把投资的项目交给带土全权管理。

带土觉得整个事情进展顺利的不可思议，他晚上回家吃饭的时候一个劲问卡卡西到底是为什么。

“这还不简单，”卡卡西慢条斯理的夹起一小块面前的秋刀鱼，“华冰部长看上你了呗。”

“你逗我的吧？”带土翻了个白眼。

“被这种人看上了难道你不应该感到高兴才对嘛？”

卡卡西认为，从很多方面来说，带土都是个不折不扣的钢铁直男，gaydar灵敏度小于10086都很难判断。要不是带土当初对自己一阵穷追猛打，卡卡西估计也会把他当个颜值过人，智商感人的普通客户对待。卡卡西跟带土在一起之后，也时常被不知情的同事肆意发放“朋友卡”。

带土受到华冰这样的女性青睐，其实也很正常，一位一表人才的阳光型男，高帅富三个字都是为他量身定制，不喜欢才是奇怪。卡卡西有注意到，其实带土身边一直有一些默默付出，悄悄喜欢他的女孩，可能带土自己并不知道，卡卡西也不想告诉他，省的麻烦。 

“有什么可高兴的？”带土一巴掌推在卡卡西身上。

“位高权重，人美多金，一般人可求之不得呢。”卡卡西随着带土一掌晃荡了一下，随后端正身体，继续细嚼慢咽的吃鱼。

“你在胡说八道些什么？”带土突然觉得自己今天才是两人中比较聪明的那个。

“总裁你放心，作为你的医院代表，我绝对会尽心尽力帮你搞定这个项目的！”卡卡西举起手里的玻璃杯，装模作样的给带土敬了一杯白开水，“为了木叶！为了宇智波！”

带土终究是没有琢磨出来这段对话的逻辑关系，他只是把卡卡西拖进了房间，用自己的方式惩罚了这个胡言乱语的医院CEO。

*

20亿的投资项目，以及项目投资人，客观的说没有什么大毛病，只是投资人比较主动积极，自从要到了带土的名片，发的邮件短信可以写成一部长篇巨作。

华冰发信息跟她说话风格迥异，信息的内容虽然只是文字，可是那些字好像自带语音效果似的，字里行间充斥着生动的语气，绘声绘色的描述的自己，举例来说：

「宇智波总裁叫的好生分哦，可以叫你小土土么？」

「病床上好寂寞哦，都没人抱抱我……」

「土土你下次什么时候来看我嘛？」

「伤口好痛哦，你都不理我……」

带土每一次收到信息的时候，都被里面热情奔放的表达吓得心惊肉跳。如果他不回信息，对方就会一直一直的不停发过来，一条比一条刺激，直到带土理她为止。带土觉得，对方跟自己在发信息这方面是有一丝相似之处的，他自己跟卡卡西发信息也是这个风格。

带土遇到了一个女性版本的自己。

如果说有什么比这些短信更让他肉麻的，那一定是，卡卡西还会抑扬顿挫的把这些短信大声念出来，一边念一边很欠揍的笑的死去活来，念完之后还提一些非常不靠谱的建议，告诉带土要怎么回复这些信息。

“女性带土”跟带土本人在短信上不分伯仲，酒量也势均力敌。

华冰办理出院手续的那天，非要叫带土陪她一起喝酒。康复的华冰褪下了病号服，换上了蓝色长裙，身子曼妙气质非凡，就算百炼金也要化为绕指柔。只可惜宇智波带土这块石头不为所动。

“把旗木先生也叫上，毕竟是医院的事情。”华冰看着亲自送自己出院的CEO。

“感谢您的邀请。”卡卡西露出一个完全没有尴尬，只有礼貌的微笑，“我可以带上我女朋友一起吗？”

“你啥时候交的女朋友？”带土阴阳怪气的问他。

“宇智波总裁真是贵人多忘事，您不记得咱们医院心脏外科的野原琳医生么？之前您不还追求过她么？”卡卡西的微笑变得更加礼貌。

带土当着华冰的面忍住了打人的冲动。

“一起来吧！我最喜欢**双对约会**了！”华冰倒是一脸热情，爽快的答应下来了。

约会？约你妹啊！带土从未如此崩溃！

*

“你你你！你什么意思！你还把琳叫上！你疯了吧！”带土把卡卡西拉进医院办公室里，拽着他的领子准备打架似的。

“我可不想做你俩的电灯泡，一个人傻呆呆坐在那里，眼睁睁看华冰撩你，你想想有多尴尬！你照顾一下我的感受好吗！”卡卡西瘪着嘴假装委屈。

“谁来照顾我的感受啊！”带土疯狂咆哮。

“带土，20亿啊！人家追着你往你口袋里塞啊！你冷静啊！生意不做了？”卡卡西按着带土的肩一阵摇晃。

“这种卖身契我宁愿不签！”带土扭过头，一万个不乐意。  
  
“为了木叶啊！”卡卡西掰过带土的脑袋直勾勾的看着他的眼睛，一股正义的气息突然升腾起来。

“那也不行！气死我了！”带土一转身挣脱卡卡西，正义之火迅速熄灭了。

“哎呀，那怎么办呢？你现在去跟她说你根本不喜欢她，人家姑娘会伤心的，她一伤心呀，你这20亿的生意未必能成哦。我倒是无所谓，只不过这种造福社会的丰功伟业做不成了有点遗憾吧，你可跟你一大家子人怎么交代呀！他们一着急，可不知道要拿你怎么开刀！我怎么看的下去呀！”

“你你你！你还搬出来我家那群老古董吓唬我！你以为我怕他们！我算明白了，你就是跟野原琳合伙整我！”

“总裁您怎么能这么说！我们俩小员工，成天就是鞍前马后为您操劳啊！”

“你信不信我现在开了你！”带土当机立断打出他的身份压制牌。

“总裁息怒啊，我可真心诚意都是为了你！你把我开了我可哪儿找你这么好的总裁去！”卡卡西摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，带土又不忍心开他了。

“我们这小地方放不下你！”总裁带土一脸不屑。

“总裁你消消气，”卡卡西赶紧往带土手里塞了一杯冰水，“等这20亿做成了，你再裁了我也不迟。到时候别说裁了我，你想怎么着都行。”

“你也适可而止吧！看我笑话那么有意思么？”

“有意思……呃不是，我是说，我是认真想要帮你。对付华冰这种人，有一种官方标配的致胜模板，只要套用这个模板，地狱级别的项目都一定能成，更何况您这‘亲热天堂’级别的了。相信我，我是过来人。”卡卡西信誓旦旦要帮带土扳下一局。

“哦？什么模板？”致胜模板什么的，带土听着稀奇。

“这个模板解释起来有些复杂，需要看情况具体实施，一条一条给你说清楚起来可能费点劲。为了不伤你脑子，你只要遵循一个大体原则就可以了。”卡卡西拍着带土的肩，有板有眼的解释。

“什么原则？”带土被卡卡西绕进去了。

“**在外面你要都听我的**。”卡卡西自我肯定的点了点头。

“凭什么？！”带土真的很想打他。

“**在家我都听你的。**”卡卡西凑近带土，低沉的声音化作一股热气飘进带土耳朵里。

“成交！”带土觉得这笔买卖做的值了！

*

带土到餐厅的时候，卡卡西和琳正和华冰聊得开心，见他来了，连忙招呼他坐在华冰旁边。

餐厅是卡卡西用带土名字订的，位置有点偏，带土头一次来不太好找，所以来晚了。不过进来之后感觉气氛还挺好，桌边是落地的窗子，窗外安静的小河尽收眼底，正中央的放着一架三角钢琴，演奏者弹着一支悠扬而浪漫的曲子。

点了什么吃的喝的带土已经不记得了，他的注意力不在饭局上，不在生意上，甚至无心风景，他全程有些异于往常的沉默，只是聚精会神的看着卡卡西 -- 他拿着刀叉的手指洁白修长，手腕外侧凸起的骨头精致迷人，咀嚼时挑起的嘴角好像含着神秘的微笑。

“带土，你不是给华冰部长准备了礼物么？”看带土一直不说话，卡卡西突然cue带土。

“天啊，你真的太贴心了！”华冰意想不到带土的主动。

“哦？”带土可不知道自己还给华冰带了什么礼物。

“是不是太大了，不方便带上来所以放车上了？我帮你去拿吧，你们先吃着。”卡卡西泰然自若的自问自答，起身离席，一转眼消失不见了。

然而今天带土准备灌醉自己，根本没有开车。卡卡西不知从什么地方变戏法一样的变出一个包装精美的礼袋，logo是一个国际知名的高档品牌。

“这是我们总裁小小的心意，不知道你喜欢不喜欢。”卡卡西把礼物递给华冰。

**带土觉得自己和那礼物，都是卡卡西用来演戏的道具。**

“没想到带土你这么懂女孩子的心。”华冰满心欢喜的打开包装，捧着一款刚刚在发布会上亮相的手包，上下打量，爱不释手，“肯定是情场老手！”

带土看着手包，心生嫉妒，卡卡西可从来没给自己置办过这么贵重的礼物。

“就他？得了吧，他谈过恋爱么？“卡卡西戏谑的瞄了一眼带土，赤裸裸的笑话他。

“唉？这么好的男人怎么会还单着啊，一定是带土你眼光太高！”华冰脸色绯红，语调娇柔。

“那倒是，到现在还没什么姑娘能入我们总裁眼的。不过我们总裁一天到晚的忙工作，可没工夫搞对象。”卡卡西一本正经替带土回答。

“曾经有一个吧，被你抢了。”带土狠狠瞪了卡卡西一眼，报复性的加入了卡卡西设计的表演。

“都过去的事儿啦，我们俩现在关系好着呢。”卡卡西笑容灿烂的闪光，“**跟兄弟一样！**”

带土差点把桌子都掀翻了！

琳用餐巾挡住了嘴，笑的东倒西歪险些晕倒。

只有华冰觉得“小土土”不仅颜值报表，男友力也爆棚！

*

后来他们聊了什么，带土也一点都记不得了，他就一直盯着坐在对面的卡卡西，有一搭没一搭的应和着。

好像卡卡西那天胃口格外好，吃完又点了一份牛排，还切开分给大家。他先切了一小块放在琳盘子里，“我挑了最嫩的”，不知道的以为他真的是个体贴入微的好男友。哦其实他本来就是的，**不过不是琳的**。

带土虽然知道这都是演的，不过还是被这逼真的演技气的面红耳赤。

“带土？”卡卡西也切了一块牛排给带土。

带土机械的咀嚼着那块半熟的牛排，如同嚼蜡。

吃着吃着，卡卡西突然低头在手机上飞快的打了几个字。一秒钟过后带土的手机震动了起来。

「帮她擦嘴角。」

“抱歉我去下洗手间。”带土在桌子底下狠狠踹了卡卡西一脚。

“哦……我也去一下……”卡卡西会意，借着腿部疼痛的抽搐也起身离开。

俩大男人一起去厕所有点诡异，不过沉浸在虚假的爱情和货真价实的名牌包包里的华冰根本没有介意。

*

洗手间墙壁厚重隔音，带土扯着嗓门吼卡卡西。

“你小子可以啊！玩的有点过火啊！”带土尖尖的手指一下一下愤怒的戳着卡卡西胸口。

“20亿！带土！你再用脑子好好想想！”卡卡西被戳的有点疼，拉住带土的手制止他的暴力。

“这里没脑子的是你好吧！人家是波之国财政部长，我当场揭发你，你也得一起玩完！”为了自己的贞.操，带土不惜与心爱的男友同归于尽！

“那，你会让我玩完么？”卡卡西不合时宜的撒娇。

带土没有回答他，只是用力抓住那只握紧他的手，往反方向掰，要给他撇断似的。

“疼疼疼……”卡卡西皱着眉头眯起眼睛。

“你就不怕我真的喜欢上她，把你给甩了么？”带土松开了卡卡西的手，把他逼到墙角，一手支在墙上，来了个壁咚。

“你会真的喜欢上她吗？”

卡卡西一边眨着眼睛看着带土，一边揉着被掰疼的手指，一脸又无辜又好奇的表情，仿佛真的不确定带土是不是会假戏真做，爱上华冰。

“说不定。我劝你最好不要过分自信。”

“那我们那个致胜模板，您还执行不执行？”卡卡西低下头，小心翼翼的问，“这个模板必须全套实施才管用，如果在外面叫停了，可能之后就不灵了……”

“你那个破模板的后半部分最好比前半部分精彩！”带土可能是酒劲突然蹿上来了，脸变得很红很红。

“哎。我办事，你放心。”卡卡西红着脸把带土推出洗手间。

*

饭局的后半场，带土在卡卡西的操纵下一会儿给华冰添菜，一会儿帮华冰倒酒，嘴里含含糊糊讲着违心的恭维，眼里朦朦胧胧看着对面的卡卡西跟琳怎么看怎么像是挺般配的一对。

天色已晚，两对假情侣也到了散伙的时刻。

“土……”华冰的声音更温柔了，“下次，能不能，单独约你呀？”华冰撩着头发，薰衣草的香味弥漫在夜色中。

带土愣住了，呆呆的看着卡卡西。

“嗯，带土刚在在厕所跟我说，他嫌弃我碍事，都等不及单独约你了！”卡卡西自导自演的结束了辉煌的一幕。


	2. 【带卡】记一次氛围奇妙的双对约会（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️警告⚠️：$₥฿₫❗️1️⃣8️⃣🚫
> 
> 一小丢丢的🚖配合一大堆的拖拖踏踏的剧情。我一个搞风控的，开不动了，本来打算弃了这篇了，可是曾经有个开黑色保时捷，改装跑车，和银色奥迪，爱穿优衣库的人说过她喜欢我的拖拉机，我想写给她，如果有些镜头似曾相识，也许看太多了自然会耳濡目染，也许单纯是出于致敬吧。说我抄袭都没问题的。
> 
> 写完这个已经用尽了我必生武林绝学。我已江郎才尽黔驴技穷。拜拜了高速公路！

送走了华冰，带土并没有像在餐厅厕所里一样把卡卡西臭骂一顿，反倒意外的淡定。他跟琳聊了聊医院的事情，嘘寒问暖的问她压力大不大，还说等项目做成了给心外科换新仪器，看起来就像那种体恤员工的好总裁一样。

把琳送走之后，卡卡西拦了辆计程车。一路上带土什么都没说，只是低着头专注的看着手机。将近凌晨12点的道路上已是没了行人和车辆，车子在夜色里飞驰，一路通畅，两旁的路灯流火般划过车窗，广播放着一首慢悠悠的老歌，怀旧的曲调把人带回十几年前。手机的微光打在在带土脸上，一对黑色的眸子在昏暗的车里熠熠生辉。

车开到了城郊一栋豪华公寓楼底下，带土依然目不转睛的盯着手机，推开车门大步流星的往家走。卡卡西叹了口气，大约带土平时真的不怎么坐计程车 — 他掏出钱包把一张钞票递给司机，三步两步追上带土。

一进门带土绷紧的身体就散了架，一秒钟打回原形，胳膊肘靠着墙把皮鞋蹬掉，随性踢到一边，包往旁边沙发随手一扔，腾出一只手嗖嗖扯下领带，顺手往洗手台边上一放，全程眼睛一刻都没离开手机屏幕。

“还在生我气呢？”卡卡西把带土踢飞的皮鞋规规矩矩摆好，走到带土面前，帮他一粒一粒慢慢的解开西装纽扣。

“没有，忙着呢，哪有功夫生气。”带土配合的转了身子让卡卡西把外套脱下来。

“不生气了咱们干点别的？”卡卡西很自然的环上了带土的腰。

“不早了，洗洗睡吧。明早上开会呢。”带土结结实实的拍了拍卡卡西肩膀，那感觉如同兄弟一样。

卡卡西从浴室出来的时候，带土已经睡下了，灯都没给他留，卧室里伸手不见五指，卡卡西抹黑爬上床。

夜色寒凉，黑暗里带土的身体散着迷人的热，卡卡西摸索着靠近带土，取暖似的依偎在他怀里。

“我累了。早点睡吧。”

对于这具贴近自己的身体，带土没有拒绝，但也没有回应。他只是轻轻把卡卡西拉的更近些，拥入怀里。大概是真的累了，他合上眼，沉沉睡去。

*

第二天带土到家的时候已经接近过了午夜，回来的时候两只手上拿着杂七杂八的文件，歪着头夹着手机，用的是“宇智波总裁”专有的商务口吻，大半夜的不知在聊什么，不过不用猜都知道大约是关于波之国的那笔投资项目的。

“你先睡吧，我这边一堆东西还没搞完。”带土文件一扔，拿起手机按了静音和免提，电话那边的财务飞段报来一连串天文数字。带土很少把工作带回家里做，不过这次他被董事会委以重任，不得不好好加班。

卡卡西知道带土是真的很忙，毕竟跨国项目涉及到太多内容和审核，他识趣的没有打扰带土。

卡卡西再次走出卧室的时候，带土已经在沙发上睡着了，电话里传来飞段的声音“土总你还在么？”

卡卡西压了电话把带土抱进卧室里。他在恋人平稳的呼吸中彻夜辗转。

*

第三天晚上，带土和华冰单独约会去了。

走之前卡卡西专门给带土耳朵里塞了一个隐形蓝牙耳机，方便传达”作战计划“。带土信守约定，安安分分的戴上了。

卡卡西耳机里传来热情的问候和模式化的寒暄，一切都按照计划有条不紊的进行。

“能单独见到华冰小姐真是荣幸。”卡卡西把设计好的台词念给带土。

耳机里传来带土那边滞后的回音。

“你今晚穿的真漂亮。”看不到华冰的卡卡西凭借想象说着不走心的恭维。

回应他的是一阵白噪音。

”喂，带土？带土？听得见吗？“

蓝牙信号中断了。

*

带土回到家又是大半夜了。

”谈的怎么样？“手里的书啪的一声合上，卡卡西从卧室床上站起来，焦躁的心压根没法集中在那些深刻又不知所云的文字上。

“就那样吧。”

“你那合同没搞砸了吧？华冰没有毁约吧？中途蓝牙断了……"

"我不太想管合同的事情。:

卡卡西心里被绳子拽住一样，蹭的扽了一下。没有自己严格把关，带土不知道搞出什么事情。20亿的单子，可不是笑话。

“我就想问问，你那个什么破模板，现在还算数不？你光顾着耍猴似的耍我，后半部分可还没实施呢。”

为了签署这个20亿的合同，带土和卡卡西立下了一个奇妙的约定，他们管它叫“致胜模板”，核心思想就是：在外听卡卡西的，在家听带土的。按照约定，带土已经顺利完成了模板的前半部分。

“我还以为你不想实施了……”

看样子还没搞砸，补救补救说不定还有机会。生意也是，感情也是。

“你好歹是我们宇智波的CEO，要讲诚信的，现在耍赖可来不及了。”

“那总裁您要怎么实施呢？”卡卡西突然压低了嗓子，柔声问带土。

“把那个公文包打开，”带土指了指自己的公文包，“都是送你的。”

那个公文包里装满了稀奇古怪的道具。难怪带土这几天文件都拿在手里。

“尽管用，别客气。”

“……”

虽然事先并非没有心理准备，不过卡卡西还是被眼前这些“刑具”吓到了，打开公文包的手微微有些颤抖。

“要我帮你么？”带土嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的笑。

“不要了，我自己来……”卡卡西攀着带土腰身，手臂环上他的脖子亲吻他，埋头轻咬了一下笔直坚硬的锁骨，然后顺着脖子一路舔上去，牙齿若有似无的啃食耳垂，嘴唇划过棱角分明的侧脸，最后欺在了带土的嘴唇上。

卡卡西知道这间小小的卧室马上要变成带土的刑场，他想在酷刑之前竭尽全力汲取最后的温存。几天以来压抑的欲念，贴着唇瓣无声倾诉，顺着舌尖缠缠绵绵。被男友冷落的数日之后的宠幸，胜似小别后的重逢，一股暖流涌上心头，他的诉求愈发强烈，纵情在唇齿间吮吸，勾勒，吻的窒息。

他可以感觉到，带土也是一样。刚刚唇舌交织的那一刻，带土的身子本能的颤动了一下。

回应他唇瓣的不是一个温柔的回吻，而是被牙齿撕裂嘴唇的疼痛，咸腥的血液混合着余韵残存的酒精味，流入卡卡西口腔里，他蹙着眉，却丝毫不在意这微薄的疼痛，反倒向带土贴的更近，像是要挤进对方身体里。

迎接他身体的也不是以往那个强有力的怀抱，而是步步紧逼，一路把他推到墙角的蛮力。这股蛮力不由分说的拽着他的衣服撕扯，三下两下将身上的衣物一件件剥落，只剩一条底裤孤零零的挂在身上。带土的手指在布料的边缘摩挲，却又迟迟不下手揭开这最后一层帷幔，放佛在遐想布料下面性器的模样。

卡卡西握住了带土的上下摸索的手，之间在腰边轻轻一拨，卸下了最后一块遮羞布。

看着完全暴露在自己面前的胴体，带土狠狠的咽了一口唾沫 — 身形高挑，腰身紧实，散发着雄性的荷尔蒙；然而眉眼俊俏，皮肤白嫩，给凌冽的线条里平添了一份温柔。对这么漂亮的身子下狠手，他可真有点过意不去。不过这家伙这几天对自己都做了什么？活该，都是他自找的！

“自己穿上。”带土从包里掏出一个“道具”扔给卡卡西。

那是一条“情趣底裤”，说是底裤完全不准确，那是几根看着就疼的皮条 — 后面接着一根电动棒，前面用链条挂着一个小圆环。

带土直勾勾的盯着卡卡西给自己上刑。皮条钩挂在腰间，硕大的震动棒被一点一点挤压着硬塞进身体，他靠着墙壁弓着腰，勾着背，感觉全身都在用力，额头上瞬间沁出了细密的汗珠，可是手上的动作却没有停下，未经润滑的小穴吃力的将这坚硬的棒子一点一点吞进去。总算将这条底裤的一半穿在身上，卡卡西犹豫的看着前面的那个小圆环，迟迟下不了手。

“怎么了，后悔了？你耍我耍的可挺开心的。”带土不耐烦的催他。

卡卡西闭上眼睛，捏着圆环，扣在了性器前端。冰冷的铁环触碰到灼热的性器，激起一阵不合时宜的快意，性器瞬时挺立，圆环上的金属链条哗啦晃荡了一下，往回拉似的扯了一下。

带土色眯眯的看着一出好戏。这次轮到卡卡西配合他演出了。

卡卡西似乎很懂得带土的心意，还不等带土下令，便温顺的跪在地上，也不知何时按下了开关，身体里的棒子嗡嗡震动，让他跪都跪不稳，整个身体随着下身的震动抖的颤颤巍巍。他定了定神，稳了稳身体，朝带土慢慢的爬过来，那样子像是什么小动物一样。

在带土的刑场上，卡卡西甘愿做一只任他宰割的羔羊。

带土等不及了，蹭蹭把扣一解，皮带一扯，内裤外裤一气儿滑落，身下健硕的阴茎崩着青筋赫然一跃而出，赤裸裸的展现在卡卡西面前。

卡卡西如视珍宝般捧起眼前的庞然大物，两片薄薄的嘴唇覆上带土龟头，落下一个轻巧的吻，嘴里欠嗖嗖的吐出几个字：“小土土。”

我靠，都这样了，这货居然能开的出来玩笑！带土被他气得气儿不打一处来，“小土土”也险些低头丧气打道回府。

“你他妈一天到晚就知道耍嘴皮子！”带土操起鸡巴塞进卡卡西嘴里，这张嘴必须给他堵上！

粗壮的肉棒混着瘀血在口腔里横冲直撞，卡卡西被撞的东摇西晃，加上那支插在身体里的震动棒，更是坐立难安，不得不扶住带土的腿才能勉强支撑着不倒下去。

可就算是被弄到眼前一阵眩晕，他还是奋力的把自己送上去献给带土。他吞食着口中的巨物，吞吞吐吐，舌尖灵巧的扫过每一寸皮肤，如同一条光滑的水蛇盘绕在柱身上，一只手松开了带土的腿，握住肉棒，配合着嘴里的动作来来回回的摸索。

卡卡西原本口活细致绵密，指尖的压力被精巧的控制着，不大不小恰到好处，憋了好几天的带土受到如此服务，爽的全身直哆嗦，揪住卡卡西头发下身加大了力道，用力晃荡着脑袋，一头银发随之摇摆着，身下的人也丝毫没有反抗，任由他摆布。

肉棒在这般关爱下又膨胀了几分，把嘴巴塞的鼓鼓囊囊，带土忍不住冲进更深处，而身下的人迫不及待的对他野蛮的要求一次又一次满足，伸长了脖子要把整个肉棒一口吞进去，丧心病狂的舔舐，不惜忍着生理性的干呕。

口腔温暖湿润，带土忍不住冲着喉咙深深捅进去，正巧迎上口腔热烈的扑过来，骤然之间，胃液一股脑反上来，唾液和血顺着嘴角喷涌而出，嗓子被胃酸烧的火辣辣的疼，眼角的泪水夺眶而出。

“不要命了你！”带土抽身而出，看着身下的人一副楚楚可怜的样子不免心疼。

“我想你……”

卡卡西舌头因放纵而僵硬，嘴角的液体大片大片流下了，口齿不清，带着哭腔挤出几个字，心里憋着偌大的委屈。在之前的几天里，他虽然在外面占尽了风头，演尽了闹剧，看尽了带土的笑话，可是回家之后经历的却是带土一次又一次的冷冰冰的拒绝。带土居然连着好几天，碰都没碰他一下，心也是够狠的。

震动棒在身体里兴风作浪，小穴早已被震得酥酥麻麻，结肠都要震断了，身体一抽一抽，脑子里嗡嗡作响。

阴茎在刺激下昂首挺立，可尖端的圆环束缚着，悬崖勒马般将激荡的烈焰收紧，就是不让他满足，他难过的挣扎着。

“你现在想我了？一个劲把我往别人那儿推的时候你想的是谁？”

带土伸手托着那张委屈巴巴的脸，拇指拭去眼角的液体。这样全心全意的臣服，完完全全都属于自己，带土感到高傲，又有些怜悯。

“求你不要不理我……”卡卡西靠上那只伸来的援手，闪着泪光祈求，声音也是湿淋淋的。

卡卡西承认，有那么一瞬间，他是真的害怕带土喜欢上华冰，害怕带土会不喜欢自己。

不过此时他知道这样的担心是多余的。

说着他张口又把肉棒含进去，狠狠嘬了一口。

带土一股热血顶到了脑子上，天灵盖都要给掀翻了，也顾不得怜惜这具被他玩坏的身体，按住后脑勺，揪起银发，把全部的力量施加在欲求不满的口中，想要把这淫糜的躯壳操穿了。

原本想要射到脸上的，但控制不住还是射进了口腔。白浊的精液突如其来，呛得卡卡西直咳嗽，他双手掐住自己嗓子好像助力一样吞咽，精液和着涎液还是顺着沙哑的咳嗽被喷出嘴边，沿着下巴垂涎。

腥膻的味道在昏暗的卧室里弥漫扩散着，空气里的情欲愈演愈烈。

带土从包里又掏出一样道具，把卡卡西怼到墙上，反身一转，两手扳在背后，咔嚓一声，一副枷锁拷在了手腕上。

是手铐么？

底裤后面那根皮条被解开，皮条耷拉下来打在大腿背面，如同一条尾巴。震动棒被粗暴的抽了出来，穴口里液体一涌而出，顺着臀瓣，大腿内侧汩汩滑落，淋淋沥沥流在地板上。

剩下半截皮条稀稀拉拉挂在腰身上，圆环纹丝不动死死掐在紧要关口，金属链条哗哗乱响。

肉棒在入口边缘来来回回周旋，一次又一次玩味的打着擦边球，卡卡西扭着屁股拼命想要与肉棒贴近，穴口淫水肆溢，肌肉紧缩，一张一合。

“才几天没干你，骚成什么样子！”

橡胶做的震动棒哪里比得上恋人的肉体，这几日卡卡西做梦都想着带土平日里带他的好。

肉棒趟着那滩淫水，顺着光滑的内壁整根插入，毫不留情。道具捆绑的阴茎随之一下一下勃起，肿胀的下体在束缚中躁动不安，积压在卡卡西心里的情欲烈焰般的升腾，被带土充满的感觉让他无法自拔，他不知要如何感激带土的施舍，只得发了疯迎接着。

“刚才的震动棒白塞了么，这么紧是要夹死我么！”

内壁咬紧带土死死不放，这可是他费劲心机求来的，他不愿轻易松口，如果可以他只想给带土更多更多。这两天他想带土想的要疯了，整晚整晚念着带土的宠幸，盼着带土干死他。

带土随了他的心意，把他按在墙上就是一阵狂风暴雨，对着柔软的肉壁狂暴的碾压，深深浅浅毫无节奏的推进去，泄愤一样喘着粗气，嗓子里闷闷的低吼，像一只凶猛的野兽。背对着带土的卡卡西看不到，此时恋人眼里闪烁着猩红的亮光。

“带土……我想看着你……”卡卡西被操得动了情。

带土心里一阵悸动。说好了都听自己的，但是现在被对方卑贱的求着，他实在没办法狠下心来。而且，自己其实光是看着那张清高孤傲的的脸上挂着失真的淫荡，就已经不能自已。他松开卡卡西往后面一倒，四仰八叉躺在床上。

“想要自己动。”

卡卡西爬上床，跪在带土身上，被绑住了双手姿势不太稳定，不过他还是努力的把带土塞进自己身体里。

然后他忍着阳具上扣死的圆环，玩命一样在带土身上撒欢。

带土一只手扶住卡卡西的腰，稳住他的身体，助他一臂之力。

另一只手掌心贴上恋人厚实的胸肌，轰鸣的心跳在手心里碰碰撞击，隔着皮肤仍然震撼。带土的手指有一种不属于他的尖锐感，一道道划过胸口，沿着乳晕一圈圈打转，像是镰刀要收割丰收的果实。光滑的指腹捏住饱满的乳头缓缓揉搓，卡卡西不由得连连娇喘。

“你不是想跟我做兄弟么？”

带土故意说着不好笑的笑话，想惹卡卡西生气，指尖却不停撩拨着充血而涨起的乳首，圆润的果实随着诱人的身体摇曳。

“带土，带土！我喜欢你……”

“可是我现在突然想跟你做兄弟了怎么办啊？”

“别闹了……我求你……”卡卡西无力的呻吟，连淫叫都没了力气。

“你喊我一声哥哥，我们做一辈子好兄弟。”

“带土……哥哥……求求你……干死我……”

能被带土操一辈子，做兄弟也没问题。

话音刚落，带土感到身上一阵丧失心智的地动山摇，卡卡西仿佛要自己干死自己。

“哥哥，我不行了！好难受……”

“怎么才刚开始就不行了！哥哥没爽够呢。给我忍着！”

带土胯下一顶，一马平川挺入洞穴最深处，直击要害。

“真的……不行了……忍不住了……”卡卡西哭丧着哀求带土。

被刑具压抑的肿胀的性器憋的通红，龟头好似要冒出血来，强忍着射精的本能，看起来万般难耐，在震颤中不经意的拍打到身下的耻毛和小腹，而这无意的接触却让卡卡西更加难以自持。

“你这两天自己都没做的？”带土对卡卡西的身子了如指掌，他知道卡卡西不会只有这么点耐力。除非真的是禁欲太久。

“我只想要你……”

被带土冷落的这几天，卡卡西丝毫没碰过自己，偏执的忍耐将他的自以为坚强的意志力消耗殆尽。此时带土勾勾手指就能让他残存的尊严荡然无存。

“要不要哥哥帮你？”

他又何尝不是日日夜夜的想着卡卡西呢？

带土伸手握住那根红得发紫的性器，把它按在自己小腹上蹭了蹭，性器上发热的金属也从腹间皮肤上滑溜溜的滚过去。

“啊！”身上的人发出一声惨烈的哀嚎。

带土轻车熟路的把玩起来，来来回回揉搓，手法勾魂摄魄。交往了这么久，他很清楚对方想要什么。

果然在这只魔爪之下，卡卡西身不由己的扭动，金属链条狂魔乱舞，下身被操成一坨烂肉，湿哒哒的液体在两人身体交界处泛滥，不停的溢出来。

狂妄的兽性无处发泄，只得化作一声呜咽。

被抒发的欲望固然酣畅淋漓，可被禁止的欲望更是荡气回肠。

性器早已黑青，金属圆环在铃口勒出深深一倒沟壑，要把它割断似的。热浪一阵一阵往上涌，拍击着将他震碎，他使出浑身力气将着紧箍咒崩裂，挣脱这可怕的枷锁，可一个小小的铁圈将他死死克制住，每一次欲将登顶的喜悦都被硬生生的压了回去。

再这样下去恐怕要失去能力了，可是一波接一波无与伦比的爽感让他恨不得干脆死在宇智波带土的床上算了。

身上的人叫春叫的震耳欲聋，晃的二人世界天崩地裂。带土眼眶发热，高潮在嘶吼和浪叫中炸裂，他抵着甬道深处不遗余力的爆发，黏腻而滚烫的液体留在了肠壁里。

“带土，我真的好想射！”卡卡西嘶哑的发出最后的求救。

列腺高潮了不知多少次了，肠壁乱了套的收缩，身体燥热难耐，呼之欲出的精液被堵在圆环口上，黑色的皮条在雪白的皮肤上留下一道道红色的勒痕，残忍的凌虐伴随着翻滚的快意把他往死里折磨。

此时带土神智清醒了些，抬头看着卡卡西已然狰狞的脸，知道他再也无法承受禁锢，及时给他解开这惨无人道的酷刑。

圆环解开的一瞬间，积攒在身体里精液飞流直下，混合着列腺液犹如开闸泄洪，一股接一股喷薄而出，惊涛骇浪般倾泻在带土轮廓分明的小腹，在他清晰的肌线里升腾着热气。

手铐也被解开，卡卡西整个人垮下来倒在带土身上，僵执的手臂牢牢抱住身下宽厚的肩膀，那是他今晚唯一的依靠。他忍不住恸哭，或是一腔委屈，或是感激涕零。仍然潮红的面颊埋在带土胸口，疲惫的身躯一抖一抖，眼泪簌簌滴落，与带土胸前的汗水汇合，流进嘴角，味道苦涩。

“你说的没错，这破模板挺管用的。”带土安慰的抚摸着卡卡西抽搐的脊背，将他抱的更紧，暴虐的野兽变成了可靠的男朋友，

“合同我签了。”

*

几小时之前。

带土和华冰在富丽堂皇的餐厅，透明的高脚杯里，气泡在琥珀色的液体里欢愉的升腾着，看不出20亿的大生意，只是一对俊男靓女，欢笑畅饮。

「你今晚穿的真漂亮。 」耳机里穿来卡卡西的声音，伴着电波的干扰，反倒更加深沉而又磁性。

带土一把把耳机扯掉了，小小的一粒耳机像石子落进波浪，在气泡酒里无力的挣扎了一下便沉了下去。

”对不起，华冰部长，“带土顿了顿，像是在整理思绪，”之前是我听了些谗言，任人摆布，现在我想跟您交个底，咱们从头开始，好好谈谈。“

”带土你……什么意思？“华冰看着酒杯里激起的一串气泡，不解的问。

”卡卡西这个人呢，别看表面上一本正经人模人样的，其实一脑子歪门邪道比我还不是东西。“带土头一仰，腕子一斜，把那杯扔了蓝牙耳机的酒一口气喝了下去。

”带土你是不是哪里不舒服啊，他跟这件事有什么关系啊？“华冰被带土跳脱的脑回路绕的晕头转向，她不明白为什么带土要在只有他们两个人的约会上提起来一个医院CEO。

”不过跟他处久了，容易上头。”

“带土！你在说什么呀？”

”之前你看到的宇智波带土，都是旗木卡卡西想让你看到的。“

“什么意思？”

“可是我觉得吧，做人做买卖，都要真诚，我这么演给你看，演的再好，都不是真的。这项目就算做成了，我也做的心塞。”

“你们俩……到底什么关系？”

“上下级，同学，同居，反正就是那种关系。之前怕您一个政府高官会接受不了，所以没敢告诉您。”

“所以之前那些，都是骗我的？”

“我从来没有想要骗过你，如果你觉得受骗了，我顶着我们家老祖宗的名字给你道个歉，但是这事儿跟谁都没关系，你要恨盯准了就恨我一个。恨归恨，以后有什么事情要帮忙的，你尽管来找我。”

“宇智波总裁说话算数？”

“您信了我先前那么多假话，我只请您信我一句真的。”

“这番话我记着。既然宇智波总裁对我没有意思，我也不想自讨没趣的纠缠您了。”华冰从那只”带土送的“名牌包里掏出一个文件夹，“不如我们现在就把合同签了， 做个了结吧！”

“华冰部长不怨恨我？”带土歪着脑袋不敢相信华冰的态度。

“怨恨你我可说不上，只怨咱俩缘分不够吧。”华冰释然一笑，在合同上签下名字。

“唉……抱歉了……”20亿的合同上落下了宇智波带土的名字。

“对了，回头替我跟你那医院CEO捎个话，长得挺好的，也不好好打理打理，给别人买包眼光不错，轮到他自己就每天穿个优衣库的衬衣，自己还觉得挺潮的。”

*

“事情的经过大概就是这样。”一枚调皮的吻落在银色的发际线上，“虽然离原先的模板有点小偏差吧，不过效果还不错。下次可以直接去掉这个模板的前半部分。“带土意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇。

所以到头来带土在外面终究是半路跑偏，擅自违约，篡改了”致胜模板“，没有完全听从自己的，反而是自己倒贴上去了。卡卡西觉得，这次自己是吃亏了。

不过为了那20亿的合同，为了木叶，为了宇智波。值得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友卡发腻了，发个兄弟卡。  
我还需要提升自身水平 — 这可不是一天两天的事情。说不定明年这时候，我就能写出来奔驰宝马水平的了。  
前提是明年我还在这个圈子里……


End file.
